Leaders Mistrust
by Twitchtail
Summary: Twitchtail is one of the loyalist members of his clan, but his leader doesn't trust him. But then why was he made deputy, is there a prophecy surrounding him?, or is it just luck. This is my first story, please r&r.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction so, please don't get mad if it's not that good. I think it is, but, that's me.**

**Leader's Mistrust**

** By: Twitchtail13**

Grassclan cats

**_Leader:_** Icestar- pure white she-cat, dislikes Twitchtail and no one knows why

_**Deputy:**_ Twitchtail- Gray tom with a white chin, belly, and all four paws. His tail never stops twitching

Apprentice: Shadepaw

**_Medicine cat:_** Birchwing- dark brown tabby tom

**_Warriors:_**

Flameclaw- orange tabby she-cat

Iceheart- white she-cat with one gray spot on her tail

Marshheart- Brown tom with black spots

Kindclaw- Blue-gray she-cat with dark gray stripes

Grayhead- pure gray tom

Apprentice: Greatpaw

Raintail- blue-gray tabby tom

Apprentice: Shinypaw

Fishleg- Calico tom who loves to swim

Curlear- gray she-cat with dark gray spots

Apprentice: Pondkit

Lionhead- orange tom with shaggy fur around his face

**_Apprentices:_**

Greatpaw- brown tom with black stripes

Shadepaw- black she-cat who loves to cause trouble and ask questions

Pondpaw- blue-gray she-cat, very shy

Shinypaw- Dark gray tom who always has a smile on his face

**_Queens:_**

Mistyfire- blue she-cat with orange spots Kits: Songkit, Willowkit

Snowtail- pure white she-cat Kits: Silverkit, Lonekit, Twilightkit

Whitefire- white she-cat Kits: Streamkit, Stonekit, Mousekit

**_Kits:_**

Songkit- dark gray she-kit who likes to hum

Willowkit- dark ginger tom who loves to climb just about anything

Silverkit- Silvery- white she-cat with black stripes

Lonekit- brown tabby she-cat that is very shy

Twilightkit- light orange she-cat with darker orange stripes

Streamkit- white she-cat with river color eyes

Stonekit- gray tom

Mousekit- brown she-cat

**_Elders:_**

Frosttail- light gray tom

**Chapter 1**

It was a perfectly normal day. Twitchtail was sending out patrols, and Icestar was watching him closely, as if he had done something wrong. She has always done this, ever since Twitchtail had joined the clan as a kit, unable to see or understand what was going on around him.

Twitchtail finally finished the patrols and walked up to Icestar. "I have finished the patrols, is there anything else I need to do?"

she so badly wanted to say 'go kill yourself' but, why would she say that to her deputy. Instead she just said, "No, that's all for now. Go do what ever you feel like for a little bit."

So Twitchtail happily bounded off to the nursery where his mate, Mistyfire, and two kits, Songkit and Willowkit, were.

Next day

Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Pebblepatch for a clan meeting."Icestar's voice echoed through the silent morning. "This sunrise we gather to appoint three new apprentices. Come forwards"

Three kits, two of them looking very exited, and the other one looking kind of nervous stepped forwards a few steps.

She turned to one of the more energetic kits, a bright orange kit.

"From this day forwards, until he has earned his warriors name, this kit shall be know as Shinypaw. Raintail, you are ready for a new apprentice. You have trained Mistyfire well and I expect you to pass on all you taught her to Shinypaw."

Then she turned to the shy kit. "From this day forwards, until she has earned her warrior name, this kit shall be known as Pondpaw. Curlear, you are ready for your first apprentice. You have been trained well and I expect you to pass all you know onto your apprentice."

Finally she turned to the last apprentice. The apprentice had a look in her eyes that she reconized from somewhere's. "From this day forwards, until she has earned her warrior name, this kit shall be known as Shadepaw. Twitchtail" it killed her to say the name "it is time you had another apprentice. You shall be her mentor" then she understood where she reconized the twinkle in shadepaws yes came from, her one true ememy.

**how did you think, don't worry, it will get better. I should be able to post about 3 chapters a week, unless i get writers block, which could possibly alot. I don't make names for chapters unless it is a very important chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Twitchtail, can we go now?" Shadepaw pleaded with him. It had been 4 days since the ceremony and Shadepaw had already proved to be more of a challenge than he had thought.

"Fine"and they walked out of camp towards the training hollow.

"What are we going to learn today?"she asked kindly.

"I will give you your first fighting lesson."

"Yay, but, if you don't mind me asking, why does Icestar hate you so much?"

"I don't know, but I've been wondering that same thing for a very long time. I haven't done anything wrong yet, or have I?" they reached the hollow. "So, are you ready for some battle training?"

"Am I!"

later that day

"Icestar, i was wondering why you dislike Twitchtail so much?"

Icestar didn't answer. She had a distinct look in her eyes and stared at the back wall. Then she spoke in a voice that was not her own, but vaguely familiar.

'the twitching tail will bring fortune and misfortune to the clan' Icestar shook her head and turned around. "What did you say Shadepaw"she asked

"um... i was wondering why you dislike Twitchtail so much?"

"Well, just so you know, he knows nothing of this. He was once a rouge, we found him abandoned as a kit, and i know exactly who his parents are. They are two rouges by the name of Root and stitch. Those two cats ended up joining a group who, about 2 years ago, almost wiped out all of Grassclan. I was deputy at the time and his mother said to me,

'one of my kin will cause you great harm'

I have always always thought that she was talking about Twitchtail because he was alone, but, I'm starting to think differently now. But i don't know who else it could be. Please don't tell Twitchtail any of this. I want to be the one to tell him,"she meowed, obviously done telling her story.

Shadepaw was confused. Icestar had said so much in so little time, she was still comprehending the beginning.

"Wait, where did you find Twitchtail?" Shadepaw asked with an idea.

"He was very close to Treetrees" Ice star meowed questioningly.

At that, Shadepaw knew exactly what the prophecy meant, and who the twitching tail was.


	3. Chapter 3

"Twitchtail, it is time you learned of your past, and your future." Icestar meowed to Twitchtail. Icestar had finally decided, after nearly 2 moons since telling Shadepaw, to tell Twitchtail the story that would change his life. "At least Shadepaw kept her promise" she thought to herself.

"What do you mean?"he asked.

"The prophecy of the twitching tail, and your parents "and she replied.

"I still have no clue what you are talking about, but ok", he said interested in his parents.

"I have told Shadepaw this story already and I think it is time you knew also" Icestar still did not feel ready to tell him.

"So..."

"Ok, first of all, you need to know these two things. One, you were born a rogue. And two..."

"What? No I wasn't, my mother was..."

"Stop talking or I won't tell you anything else"

"Sorry"

"Two is this prophecy the twitching tail will bring fortune and misfortune to this Clan"

"But..."

"I said quiet!"

"Fine"

"I know who your parents are but I think they are dead now. Stitch and Root, your parents, joined this group of rogues who once tried to take over the whole of grass clan. I was deputy at the time, and I was locked in battle with Stitch when all of a sudden, she stopped fighting and said "one of my kin will cause you great harm" Then she ran away. After the battle was over, and sadly many cats died, including your father. For the next few days, I couldn't stop thinking about what your mother said to me. The day after the battle I was patrolling by Threetrees and found you alone in a mini den that had a very faint smell of Stitch and another cat, who I think now was your brother or sister. Until now I have always thought that you were the cat that who would cause me great harm but I don't think so anymore."

"Did you smell any other clan scents?"

"I think I smelled some Sunclan and Willowclan, but still I was right next to Threetrees. It smelled more like Sunclan though"

"Thank you for telling me this"

"You're welcome, and can you tell these cats they are going to the gathering tonight. Twilightface, Mistyfire..."


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is the gathering and yes, it is short. Here are some clan things you will need to know.**

**_Sunclan_**

**Leader: Waterstar-blue-gray she-cat, lies easily**

**Deputy: Sharpclaw- white tom with gray spots and very, very sharp claws**

**_Willowclan_**

**Leader: Dawnstar- brown tabby tom with very bright blue eyes**

**I think that's all you need to know**

Twitchtail walked up to his best friend in Sunclan. "Hi, Sharpclaw. How's Sunclan doing?"

"We are doing very well, thank you,"Waterstar interrupted them with a disappointed look at Sharpclaw.

"OK,"he meowed, confused because Waterstar talked in Sharpclaw's place. "That's good to hear"

Then all tree leaders gathered on the tree.

The gathering has officially started,"yelled Icestar. "In Grassclan, we have two newly named apprentices. Willowpaw and Songpaw. And we have had very good hunting so far his greenleaf. Dawnstar, you may speak now."

"Thank you. We too have had very good hunting, and we have four newly named warriors. Clawtail, Lomgtail, Tipear, and Tinyfoot."

Then Waterstar went, obviously thinking it was her turn to speak. "We have had good hunting. Additionally, not to sound rude or anything like that, but, Icestar, can you please tell your warriors to stop trespassing on our territory..."

"We are not."

"Then how come my warriors smell Grassclan on our territory, daily."

"They are not."

"Well, if you say so, but if this keeps up, there will be a battle."

"We are not trespassing."

"Stop, can't you see the moon, it's getting covered up by clouds,"meowed Birchwing, the medicine cat, worriedly.

"Fine," Waterstar mumbled." But if you don't stop in 5 days..."

**_BOOM!!_**

Thunder sounded from above them, and lightning started flashing across the sky.

The cats, seeing this, quickly gathered into clans and left, just as it started to rain.

**Oh Ya, to help you better understand the next chapter, Shadepaw never went to this gathering.**


	5. Chapter 5

The clan piled into camp and Icestar jumped onto Pebblepatch. "Cats of this clan,"she didn't call the clan with the proper saying thingy. "Sunclan is blaming us for their loss of prey and are planning on attacking us in five days. Tomorrow we must begin to train all cats extra hard and patrol the Sunclan border twice as much."

"How dare they blame us,"Curlear muttered under his breath.

"You are now dismissed to get as much sleep as possible. Twitchtail, gather three cats to go on the morning patrol."

"Ok"

Two days of extra border patrols and battle training left Shadepaw sleeping on her paws at the end of everyday.

"Twitchtail, how do there will be a battle,"she asked curiously.

"Well Shadepaw, at the end of the gathering there was this look in her eyes that told you that she was lying and that the battle WILL happen. I don't know why she wants to do this, but, it WILL happen."

"But why."

"I said I don't know."

"Wait, why?"

"Oh, never mind,"and he walked away.

--dream,that night--

* * *

"Beware of the friendly brother, who is just pretending. And beware the leader who lies.

* * *

"What does it mean?"he asked Icestar."Do you know?"

"I only understand the second part,'And beware the leader who lies.'I don't understand the first part at all. I don't have a brother, and neither do you, so..."

"Maybe this will be revealed to us at another date."

"I hope so."

--Next day--

Tomorrow is the day of the attack. Just in case, we will keep most cats in camp from now on. Also, Starclan sent me and Twitchtail this message, 'Beware the leader who lies.' You are dismissed."As soon as she jumped off the Pebblepatch, she walked over to Twitchtail. "I hope you don't mind me telling the clan that I got the message too, I just thought that the clan may think that I wasn't good enough to get the prophecy. And something I realized, if Starclan gave you the message and told of a brother, it would make sense that it was saying 'your brother'"

"Hmmm...good point, but I don't have a brother" _Or do i?_


	6. Chapter 6

**I know it's been a really long time since I posted a chapter, but please forgive me. I have been really busy this summer(blame my parents for that) and I wanted to make the best chapter ever because you all deserve it. And this is the longest chapter I've written yet. So, yay me!!**

Shadepaw was keeping lookout on the 5th day. She smelled Willowclan scent wafting from the bushes. As she went to investigate, a cat pounced on her.

"What are you doing here,"she spat at her attacker.

"Let's just say that once we complete our job, you'll be out of the way,"answered the cat.

"Wha...,"she started, but was cut off as the Willowclan cat buried his teeth into her neck. She tried to yowl, but as she opened her mouth, her world went dark.

Twitchtail heard a noise from outside of camp. When he steeped out of the tunnel to the camp, he smelled Willowclan. As soon as he scented it, he knew something was wrong. Then another scent hit him, Grassclan, but not just any Grassclan scent. "Shadepaw,"he whispered to himself. "And," he paused. The words for blood formed in his mouth but no sound came out. He quickly ran back to camp and straight to Birchwings den.

"Birchwing, I scented Willowclan, Shadepaw, and blood right outside of camp. I'm worried she is hurt. Quick, follow me."

"Hold on, I need to gather some supplies. Does Icestar know about this yet?"

"Umm, no."

"How about you show me where I need to be and then you tell her. This is kinda important and she should be informed of this."

"Ready yet?"

"Yes."

"Icestar, I smelled Willowclan outside of the camp entrance. And found Shadepaw bleeding so I came back and told Birchwing. I showed him where she was and, well,"he bowed his head.

"Well what?"

"She's dead."he meowed sadly.

"She was a brave young cat and deserved to live."

"But still, we face the threat of Sunclan, and some of Willowclan, attacking us TODAY."

"I know, and we must warn the clan of this immediately."

Icestar leapt to the top of the Pebblepatch. "All cat old enough to catch their own prey, gather below the Pebblepatch for a clan meeting."

The whole camp slowly gathered around her.

"Today, our apprentice, Shadepaw, was killed by a Willowclan warrior. We don't know why Willowclan is helping Sunclan, but sadly, we face the threat of 2 vs.1 in this battle. I don't know if should evacuate before anything else happens, which is why I'm leaving..."

"No!!"yelled some cats from the crowd.

"Which is why I'm leaving the choice up to you,"she meowed quickly, before any other cats said anything else. "If you want to fight, head towards the nursery. If you want to evacuate, head to the tunnel."

Exactly half the clan went to one end, and the other half went to the other. The only cat left to decide was Twitchtail.

"Please choose Twitchtail,"Icestar asked nicely, somewhat. "Just remember, the fate of the clan rests on your shoulders."

"And I love that feeling."

"Really?"

"No, and i don't know which side to choose."

"Do you have a good reason for not knowing?"

"Well, as some of us know, There are a lot of queens in Sunclan this season. I believe there are 6. They had a family of foxes attack some of their warriors, killing 1 and injuring 5. Waterstar also lost a life. they are short on apprentices, but have many kits, which doesn't help much. That also doesn't leave many Sunclan cats to attack us. Also I doubt much of Willowclan will attack since we have a lot of friends in that clan. So I think we would be able to fight, and win. But likewise, we still don't know how many willowclan cats there will be."

"stop being Mr. Smartycat and choose a side already,"Frosttail(an elder) yelled.

After much thought, Twitchtail scampered over to the nursery. "We must fight to keep our honor."

"Fight it must be."Icestar echoed.

(after the meeting when the clan is resting and preparing for battle. Icestar's den)

"Icestar, I smelled some Sunclan scent on the wind. I think they are almost here."

"Thank you Twitchtail, can you go tell the clan? I'll be out soon."

"First of all, I'm not Twitchtail. Second of all, I am from Sunclan. And lastly, prepare to die."

"Wha..."the cat pounced, and it was over.

**Who was that cat? If you ask me I hope you know I won't answer. The answer will be revealed in the next chapter, but I assure you IT'S NOT TWITCHTAIL. I hope to have the next chapter out by next week. Please R&R**


	7. Chapter 71

**This is only part a chapter because I really wanted to put out another chapter tonight but wasn't given enough time to complete it. So heres chapter 7.1**

"Icestar, Twilightface scented Sunclan and Willowclan while on lookout. Tell the clan to get ready for battle." While he waited for a response, an unfortunate but all-to-familiar scent hit his nose. He ran out of the den, and came face-to-face with Birchwing.

"Hi Twitchtail, what's wrong?"

"Follow me and find out,"he responded. And led him into the den.

"No, not another one. Who did this?"

"I don't know, she was dead when..."Another familiar scent hit his nose. "No, he wouldn't, he's my friend, he's... he's..."He couldn't say it, cause he didn't know.

"I take it as you know,"Birchwing interrupted his thoughts questioningly.

"You tell the clan what happened, I'll be back,"he meowed seriously as he raced out of the den and into the clearing.

"OK, make sure you DO come back."

He raced out of camp to the only place he could think of that he could find his friend, The grassy bushes. That's the only place in the territory were you could hide and not be scented.

"How dare you, I trusted you and you abused that trust. I gave you a tour of the territory because I thought you deserved it. You..."

Twitchtail's once friend pounced, and landed squarely on his shoulders. "Let me tell you some thing brother, I did deserve it, but not completely. I needed the tour to gain trust."

"Brother?"

**7.2 will be out soon, the next few days I hope. It will be a long chapter, the longest yet, because (As I've said before)you all deserve it.**


	8. Chapter 72

**Now on with the story. And for all you who don't know this(which is everyone) This is the last chapter. And something I kind of forgot about for all the chapters,**

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors, or the idea. I only own Twitchtail, my loyal feline friend**

"Yes, brother."

"But, how could this happen. You're lying, I don't have a brother"

"Well, then you are stupid. I mean, look how alike we look. Haven't you ever noticed that?"

"Now that you talk about it, yes, I have. But still, how did this happen?" Twitchtail replied getting off his 'brother.'

"Well, our mother was a rouge. She was killed when her and a group of rouges attacked Sunclan. Days later, my adopted mother, Silentwind, found me and you near Threetrees. She took me but left you because she thought you were dead."

Sharpclaw paused and Twitchtail added, "But I was alive, and how did Grassclan find me."

"Well, we were actually located in Grassclan territory. So they must have found you and thought there was a way to save you from death."

"That's still to hard to believe. How could I have lived my life and not have known that?"

"At least you know that now. Anyways, why did you pin me down?"

"You know why I did."

"I know, I just wanted to remind you."

"Why did you do it. How dare you."

"Now it sounds like the very beginning"

"Stop getting sidetracked."

"Fine," he muttered under his breath. "If you really want to know, I wanted you to become leader."

"I know you have a better reason."

"No, really. I thought that if you knew we were brothers, and were leader of the clan, you would join with Sunclan to drive Willowclan out. Waterstar asked Icestar, but she said no. So instead we joined with Willowclan to drive Grassclan out."

"Well it won't work."

"Really, let's review. An apprentice was killed by my patrol to kill cats wandering outside of the camp. She was obviously very mousebrained. Why wander on battle day. They were supposed to kill the look-out cat too, but I'm not sure if that actually worked. And also, you have no leader, which makes the clan weak."

"Don't talk about Shadepaw like that." he growled.

"What do you mean. Was she your apprentice?" Sharpclaw meowed, purposefully trying to make him mad, to delay him even more.

"Yes."

"Well then, she was super mousebrained."

I jumped on my brother, with my claws out. But Sharpclaw was quicker. He pinned me down with his sharpest claw held down near my throat.

A battle cry was heard from the faraway camp.

"I almost forgot to mention that you were missing from the camp too," my now greatest enemy smiled as he ran away.

_How could I let him do that. He was trying to trick me, and I let him. But I can't help but wonder, was he telling the truth? _I though as I ran to the camp.

--

Twitchtail finally arrived at the camp. The cats of his clan were far out numbered, who knew there would be so many cats in Sunclan and Willowclan combined. He noticed many of the clan laying dead on the ground, being trampled by the fighting cats. Birchwing ran up to him.

"Finally you're back. We need to retreat, there's to many of them. And it's starting to rain."

"I know, tell some cats to take the dead cats and run from the camp, up the hill. There is someone I need to find."

"Ok, whatever you say."

I walked up to Sharpclaw with my claws unscathed. But he noticed me.

"So, how do you like the battle so far?"

"You have no clue how much I hate you." I growled, threateningly.

"Sure I do, you hate me a lot."

"Wow, you do. Anyways, have fun being deputy

"I will, trust me."

"I wish I could," I meowed, truthfully.

He replied questioningly. "Why can't you?"

"Well, never mind. Just be happy, cause you won't be for long."

"Why won't I."

"You don't want to know why."

"I won't challenge you with that," he meowed, with a hint of regret in his voice.

"RETREAT GRASSCLAN, RETREAT."

I climbed the slope that lead to the edge of our territory and stood on a rock in the middle of the path. I turned around and located Sharpclaw staring at me. Anger welled up inside me. Lightning lit up the sky behind me and thunder sounded. Wind gusted and blew my fur to the side.

"I am Twitchtail, soon to be leader of Grassclan. My one and only goal, is to see you dead."

As I said those words, barely audible with the pounding sound of rain, I knew I would never forget them. I turned around, and walked away into the thick forest.

**Well, that's the last chapter. I'll be writing a sequel in about a month, after I finish my other story. It's going to be named Return of Grassclan or The Rise of Grassclan. I'm not sure, you(the reviewers) can tell me which you like the most, or give me an idea for a different title. And I thank all the cats who let me use their warrior names, because if it wasn't for them, it would have taken me a while to think of all those names. **


End file.
